


Blackhat's End

by One_Solus



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Solus/pseuds/One_Solus
Summary: Blackhat Badger died protecting a child, but what if that child was Kuro?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Blackhat's End

Kuro descended the watchtower as he recalled Isshin’s instructions. __

_Listen closely Kuro, first, approach the hidden passageway from the front gate of Ashina, from there you should be able to make it the rest of the way. If that path becomes overrun with rats, then try going from the reservoir. I wish you and your shinobi luck in your quest to sever immortality…  
remember, Kuro: Hesitate, and you lose. _

Kuro headed towards the front gate, being careful to not draw attention to himself. His face paled when he saw that the bridge was drawn up, he would have to find another way around. 

Sneaking back towards the castle, he started towards the reservoir before pressing himself up against a wall to avoid detection from some Ashina Samurai. Kuro tried to calm his guilty heart as he realized he was buying his escape with their lives. He silently apologized as he waited for them to leave the area. 

They would lose all morale if they knew their Lords were deserting Ashina. __

A full minute passed before Kuro moved on, making his way to the reservoir. He heard distant but unmistakable cries of dying soldiers. He swiftly turned away from the reservoir and headed towards the only place left to hide: The Old Grave. He ran past the Idol of Buddah, silently praying that the Ministry’s Samurai had yet not taken this place. 

His found that his prayers were not answered as he turned a corner and ran into three red samurai. 

“Huh, what’s a kid doing here?” one said as he grabbed Kuro before he could escape. 

“…Should we let him go?” the second asked. 

Kuro cleared his throat. “I’m looking for my parents, please, let me go.“ 

“Hold on, look at his clothes, this kid’s a noble.” The third said as he drew he swords. “Hold him still.” 

Kuro saw his opportunity and started to struggle. “No! Please-“ he managed to say before a sword sliced into his throat. 

The first samurai dropped Kuro onto the ground as he grunted with disgust. “I didn’t sign up to kill kids.” 

The third examined his sword as he replied, “If we let him go he’d either live he’d either end up starving to death or enslaved…” He paused as he saw his pristine blade, “…hold on, where’s the blood…?” He quickly turned to see what they had presumed as a corpse get up and sprint away. 

“AFTER HIM!” one of the samurai shouted as they broke into a sprint, quickly catching up to the divine heir. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Heh, looks like ol’Ashina isn’t going to last much longer.” Blackhat Badger mused as he watched the flames spread throughout the city. “Guess it’s time to head out before the place is crawling with rats…heh, speak of the devil.” He said as he watched the ministry’s samurai run around in the darkness of the night, it was almost like…they were chasing a kid! Blackhat’s eyes widened in realization. 

  
Without thinking, he leapt from his lookout and sprinted towards the nearest soldier, drawing his dagger as he leap up and plunged it into his opponent’s neck. 

“Hrn!-” was all the samurai could let out before he collapsed from the sudden loss of blood. The other two samurai turned to him, one readied his guard, while the other prepared his rocket launcher--. 

Blackhat grabbed his hat and quickly planted it into the ground just in time to protect himself from the explosion, he rushed out, using the smoke as cover and threw a dagger into the neck of the rifleman.  
_“Too shallow!”_ he thought as he rushed forward stabbed unarmored portion behind the samurai’s knees, forcing him to his knees and swiftly slitting his throat. 

He dashed away and turned to face the third and final samurai, who was quickly closing the distance between them. 

“Shit-” Badger grunted as he barely parried the attack, throwing him off-balance and unable to guard his opponent’s second blade as it ran through his side. 

The samurai roared as he raised his first blade. Blackhat gasped in pain and panic, 

_…so this is how it ends, huh?_

**_SHUNK_**

The samurai froze, and collapsed to the side, revealing a panting Kuro who held the one of the fallen soldier’s swords. 

“Are you alright?” Kuro asked anxiously. 

“Kid, does it look like I’m alright?” Badger grunted as he gestured at the sword in his side. 

“…Thank you for saving me.” He paused.  
_I still do not know what it is that I must do…I decided to free this land from the curse of the Dragon’s Heritage, and yet…how can I let someone who saved me die?”_

“I…can heal your wounds, if you wish.” 

“Kid, I’ve killed enough to know that I’m beyond saving.” Badger sighed. “Don’t mind me, just go find your parents or something.” 

“But I-” Kuro protested, then held his tongue. 

“Get outta here, before more of the rats show up.” Badger said as he weakly waved him away. 

Kuro turned to leave, he had to get to the hidden passageway. 

“Hey, kid?” Badger weakly called out. “Can you get my hat for me?” he asked as he gestured to where his namesake was lying on the ground, still smoking from the impact. 

Kuro retrieved the hat and placed it back onto Badger’s head, and turned to leave. He stopped for a brief moment and looked Badger in the eyes. 

“Thank you.” 

Blackhat Badger sighed as he watched the kid leave. “I hope he’ll be alright..” He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain.  
“Heh, who would’ve thought I’d actually save a kid for once…eh, Tenkichi?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for fun, haven't really written anything before.
> 
> Let me know how I did, if you want to.


End file.
